1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a power-operated carpet stretcher having prongs downwardly projecting therefrom to engage a carpet, and a hook slidably mounted thereon in such a manner as to engage a slat fixed to the floor adjacent a wall edge, the hook being drivable by a power jack to cause the stretcher, its prongs and the carpet to be pulled toward the wall edge when the jack is actuated.
2. Description of related art
Power-operated carpet stretchers are already known.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,311 dated Nov. 30, 1982 to KOROYASU et al., discloses a carpet stretcher having an electromagnetic coil installed in a body case, whereby upon energization of the electromagnetic coil, a plunger is advanced to strike the rear end of an engaging head with its front end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,004, dated Jul. 19, 1983, to ALLEN et al., discloses a threadedly movable element to stretch a carpet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,653 dated Dec. 9, 1986, to KOROYASU, discloses a carpet stretcher having a head with a number of prongs, a knee pad and an air cylinder. The air cylinder is used to absorb shocks and to transmit impacts made by the operator's knee to the carpet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,858, dated Mar. 15,1988, TO HUMANN, discloses a manual tool for use to stretch a carpet.
Canadian patent 965,769, dated Apr. 8, 1975, granted to ROBERTS CONSOLIDATED INDUSTRIES INC., discloses a carpet stretcher including telescopic tubular members having at one end a plate wearing teeth to engage the carpet.
Canadian patent 998,993, dated Oct. 26, 1976, to ROBERTS CONSOLIDATED INDUSTRIES INC., disclosed another stretcher with a telescopic tube locking device.